


Promise?

by diduforget123



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hansol is a sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Sickfic, Stubborn Lee Chan | Dino, The rest of seventeen is really only mentioned, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chansol, super light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diduforget123/pseuds/diduforget123
Summary: Sickness and practice don't go together.





	Promise?

His head pounded.

His body was heavy and it was just so, so hot in the practice room.

Chan had known from when he had first woken up this morning that he was not feeling well at all. He had woken up soaked in sweat, and when he tried to sit up he could feel dizziness wash over him, and although he felt like this, he could not, could not, skip practice. 

The tour that they had all looked forward too was finally starting in a week, and even though he felt good about his dance moves, Chan knew that he needed to make them perfect. 

He forcefully dragged himself out of bed and began to get ready, trying his hardest to put on the best ‘I’m okay’ face he could so that way none of his hyungs would question him or make him stay home. Thankfully, none of them had noticed, and he made it to their company building without a word uttered to him at all.

Practice began as normal, starting it off with some stretching before dancing to a couple of other groups songs to try and get themselves in rhythm, slowly preparing themselves for their more difficult choreography. Chan had no problem keeping up at the beginning. He flawlessly was able to get through the songs, not even faltering once, but when they moved on to the choreography for Thanks, he could slowly feel his body starting to worsen, the pain in his head worsening every time he did a turn or stomped his feet too hard. When the music had stopped after the second time they ran through the choreography, Soonyoung had announced, much to Chan’s internal appreciation, that they were gonna take a water break for the next few minutes before they went on and moved on to the 'Oh My' choreography.

Chan slowly made his way to his water bottle before, carefully bringing himself to sit down. His whole body was aching at this point, the pain in his head shifting now to his whole body, making every move feel like more of an effort. He brought his water bottle to his lips and shakily took a sip. As he brought the bottle down, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Chan looked up and saw Hansol standing above him, a hint of concern evident in his eyes as he took in Chan’s appearance.

“Are you feeling okay?” He asked quietly and knelt next to Chan.

Chan nodded and placed his hand on Hansol’s.

“Don’t worry, I feel fine Hansolie, you don’t need to worry about me”

Hansol furrowed his eyebrows and brought his hand up to Chan’s forehead, his eyes widening as felt how hot the other was.  
“Oh my god, Chan, you’re burning up!”

“It must just be from overworking myself, I promise you I am fine!”

“Chan I know you, and I know you like to hide how you really feel, but please, don’t lie to me, if you really don’t feel well you need to go and rest”

Chan sighs and grabs Hansol’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“I am fine.”

“You promise?” Hansol asks and looks straight into Chan’s eyes, looking for any sign of hesitation or doubt.

“I promise.” 

Hansol frowns before nodding his head.

“Okay guys! Let’s get back to work!” Soonyoung announces.

Chan sighs and takes one last sip of water before standing up and joining the rest of the members in the middle of the room.  
The choreography started out slow. Everyone getting into the pace of the song, slowly preparing themselves for the chorus. When the chorus hit the pace changed drastically and everyone was moving across the floor together, moving their arms and legs to the pace of the song. While Chan danced, he felt his muscles screaming at him to stop, to slow down and rest, but he ignored it and continued. It finally came to Wonwoo’s part, where after it Chan had a small little line where he would jump up from his spot on the floor. As he shot himself up from his spot, he felt pain shoot throughout his whole body, the feeling in his legs going out, and his body finally giving in. Hansol, who had kept a careful eye on the boy for the whole choreography had seen the exact moment when Chan’s body decided to give out, and as soon as he saw his knees start to buckle he quickly launched himself up and caught Chan before his body could hit the floor.

The whole practice room erupted in worried expressions and gasps when they saw their maknae fall into the arms of Hansol, who was worriedly holding him close. Seungcheol walked across the room to grab his phone to call the manager who appeared a few minutes later with the company doctor.  
Much to Seventeen’s relief, it had turned out that Chan had a cold and simply passed out due to exhaustion and overworking himself. The doctor had given Seungcheol pills for Chan to take before reminding them that he needed to rest for the next couple of days to recover. After the doctor left, the manager told everyone that they all needed to go home and take the rest of the day off. The members quietly grabbed their stuff, and all trailed an anxious Hansol who was still holding an unconscious Chan tightly.  
-  
The ride home was short.  
Everyone had felt guilty about not knowing how Chan felt, and no one knew what to say.  
When they reached their apartment building, Hansol yet again scooped Chan up into his arms and took him upstairs to their shared room. He took of Chans clothes and changed him into something comfier than the sweaty, stinky practice clothes that he had previously had on. Hansol tucked Chan under the covers before grabbing the chair that was sitting in front of the desk, placing it right next to the bedside.  
-  
Chan groaned as he opened his eyes. His head was still hurting just a little bit, but overall his body was uncomfortably achy and his throat was dry. When he turned his head, he noticed that Hansol was sitting next to the bed on his phone, probably playing a game or something like that. Chan slowly began to sit himself up, grabbing the attention of Hansol who quickly put his phone down to watch Chan. 

They both sat in silence, neither knowing what exactly to say to each other. Hansol silently reached down and grabbed the cup of water that was sitting next to his chair before coming back up and looking back at Chan.

“Would you like some water?”

Chan blinked for a moment before nodding and grabbing the cup from Hansol’s hands. He slowly sipped it before handing the cup back to Hansol who set it on the small table that was next to the bed. The let themselves both be immersed in silence again, Chan placing his hands on his own lap and fiddling his thumbs, looking down to avoid eye contact with the latter. 

“Why, why did you lie to me Chan?” Hansol asked quietly, breaking the silence.

Chan stilled his actions before turning to look at Hansol. His face was slightly illuminated by the lamp that was on the bedside table, his eyes were still filled with worry and sadness as he stared at Chan, his face slightly puffy as if he had been crying, but it could have just been the light. After fully taking in his appearance, Chan felt the guilt settle in. He was the one who caused Hansol to worry so much, to be sad after Chan had fainted, to worriedly sit by his bedside while he slept, waiting for Chan to wake up. Chan’s face scrunched up and the next thing he knew was there were tears fall down his face. Hansol’s facial expression quickly softened and he stood up and moved closer to the bed, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Chan. Chan choked on and sob and wrapped his arms around Hansol, burying his face in his chest.

“’m sorry” Chan sobbed and clenched the back of Hansol’s shirt.

Hansol kissed the top of Chans head and calmly rubbed his back. Chan continued to cry for a few minutes before he finally calmed down and his sobs turned into occasional sniffles.  
“I know you’re sorry Chan… I just need you to know that I love you and only want the best for you…” Hansol breathed out and held Chan tighter.

“I should have just been honest, then maybe I wouldn’t have gotten that far” Chan sighed, a couple of tears still coming out and falling onto Hansol’s shirt.  
Hansol leaned back slowly and looked at Chan’s face. He wiped the few stray tears that were still on Chan’s face before leaning forward and softly kissing him on the lips. Chan squeaked at the sudden action and lightly pushed him away, a light blush dusting his cheek.

“You’re gonna get sick you idiot” Chan grumbled and looked away.

Hansol chuckled and motioned for Chan to scoot over. He laid on the bed and pulled Chan against his chest, letting his arm drape across Chan’s waist. Chan sighing against his chest and wrapping his arms around Hansol’s middle. Chan yawned and let himself bask in Hansol’s embrace, beginning to let sleep take over him.

“As long as you’re here with me,” Chan whispered “I don’t mind being sick.”

Hansol smiled as he finally fell asleep, listening to the sound of his light breathing. He felt his own eyes getting heavy, and he knew that even if he did get sick, he wouldn’t care because he would have his favorite person right there next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first posted fic on here!  
> Chansol is such a dry tag and definitely needs more love!  
> Check out my SVT chat fic and Seventeen Spy story on Wattpad  
> @Diduforget123


End file.
